Close Call
by Duskyminer1234
Summary: Anyway, Amy Rose (with longer hair) had decided that she would go by herself to sneak in the base and try to destroy some of their METEREX to make an easier job for the team. But she ends up being brutally captured and used for Sonic to be lured in. They wouldn't even mind killing her...


**Duskyminer: ANOTHER ONE! Seriously, when I get an idea, I start writing it down. But this story is called Close Call. THIS IS TO DO WITH THE METEREX BUT IN A DIFFERENT SCENARIO! Please don't tell me that is not what happened in Sonic X episode 67 because I know that. Anyway, Amy Rose (with longer hair) had decided that she would go by herself to sneak in the base and try to destroy some of their METEREX to make an easier job for the team. But she ends up being brutally captured and used for Sonic to be lured in. They wouldn't even mind killing her... Please enjoy!**

**ALSO, I KNOW THAT CHRIS IS DIFFERENT!**

* * *

"Right, everyone keep on your guard, I can see that they would be firing lasers at us at any minute!" Tails warned. Everyone was at their stations chasing the Meterex's base. It has been a little too quiet as they haven't been firing at the team for some time, but they were still on their guard. Well... everyone except for one person, little Miss Amy Rose. She was mostly concentrating on Cosmo and why Cosmo was so... distant to everyone. Amy sneakily climbed out of her station and went to Cosmo's. Cosmo noticed her and waved, but Amy had other plans.

"Follow me, and we'll talk somewhere else." Amy whispered, letting Cosmo come out of her station and follow her to wherever she was going. No one noticed them disappear or out of their stations. They went below the deck and to where the other mini space rockets were. Amy stopped and turned to Cosmo, who went a little distant again. "Now tell me why you are so distant to everyone."

Cosmo jumped at the stern voice she heard and looked at Amy. She had a serious expression saying 'no excuses' all over it. Cosmo sighed and decided to be truthful and express how she feels. "I can't help but think that the Meterex has made a stronger laser to wipe the whole ship out, or even kill us." Amy raised an eyebrow at her, making it clearly show that she didn't understand. "Amy, to be honest, haven't you noticed it has been 1 hour since they shot us?!" Amy thought about it and then sighed deeply; she has noticed it and is now getting worried. Then something clicked in her head. "Ok, if you're so worried, let me go there and destroy some of their machines. You can come too if you like?" Cosmo gasped at Amy and her crazy idea. How the heck were they meant to get on the ship, let alone sneak past the ship to get there?! "Amy, are you out of your mind!"

"Fine, if you want to worry some more then..." She trailed her sentence and was slowly walking away. As much as Cosmo was going against the idea, she thought that she should do it; she just gave up "Wait."

Amy turned round and smiled deviously at Cosmo, making Cosmo shiver in fear. The scary look followed by her long hair a pit past her shoulders resting makes it all look like she was ready for anything. "Glad you agree, now let's get a mini ship and sneak in there. Do you want to fly it or shall I?"

"You should fly it, as you know what you're doing. Just remember to not get us caught!" Cosmo warned, and shakily stepped in the back seat and Amy jumping in the front eagerly and strapping herself in. "Ready Cosmo?"

"I think so..." Cosmo looked behind her then nodded at Amy.

"I'm going under the Blue Typhoon and then fly at full speed to get there without any suspicion, alright?" Amy looked back at Cosmo one more time seeing her nodding confidently. She set the engine on and flew out the escape place; she slowed down so that she could go under the ship and flew at the same speed. She heard Cosmo's seatbelt doing little clanks to the sides, meaning that Cosmo was trembling. "Don't worry Cosmo."

"Huh?" Cosmo looked up to Amy, who was winking at her in a cocky way. (Like Sonic)

"We are going to be fine; all we are doing is making it easier for our team. And if you are _really that scared, _then fly the ship back to the Blue Typhoon."

"But if I do that, then you would be-!"

"I would be fine and understand." Amy tightened her grip on the controls "I might be in love with Sonic and love my team, but I would do anything to help them! That's why I changed my personality and attitude. Sorry if my attitude scares you a little..."

"I'm perfectly fine, but do you still chase Sonic?" Cosmo looked deep into Amy's eyes, seeing if she was going to cry. Amy wagged her finger at her and shook her head, saying 'no way'. Cosmo giggled then stopped. "That reminds me, aren't we supposed to go somewhere?"

"If you're so eager, LET'S GO!" Amy cheered and went at full blast. Cosmo was holding onto her seatbelt like it was her life on the line and was screaming for her too slow down. Of course Amy is having _too _much fun to notice her screaming and requests. They got there without suspicion and quickly hopped out. They went behind the door to talk before they go inside.

"So all we are doing is finding out the plan and destroy the laser before they shoot?" Cosmo asked to clarify. Amy responded with a confident nod and beckoned Cosmo, then pointed to the door, finally putting a finger to her lips. All of this together was saying 'Follow me into the door but be quiet'. They both went in and were sneaking around.

"Amy, this way," Cosmo whispered and they both went to the right, they finally stopped to an open door, seeing the leader of the Meterex. And he looked bored, crossing a leg over the other and tapping on his desk in a steady beat. He wanted something to have fun with but there was nothing...

"Cosmo, let's go down to the gun deck they have." Amy whispered and ran with Cosmo following behind.

Amy's POV:

It was like an exciting adventure really, and I haven't had this in weeks! I feel like a spy... no a HERO! Maybe I am pushing this a bit far but no time like the present to have fun right? Yeah, they are ruthless, cruel and probably cold-hearted being the most dangerous people we have to face that is why we are doing this. I looked behind he seeing Cosmo looking around, supposedly to see if there was any evidence to where the gun deck was. I looked to the left of me and saw a massive black door. I stopped walking and turned to Cosmo, who was also looking at the door.

"That door is the way to the gun deck!" We both whispered in unison, and then giggled. We both walked to the massive door which opened automatically and went inside. We were right; this was the gun deck, and very messy as well. I pulled my hammer out and looked at Cosmo, who was already cutting circuits to the lasers.

"I'll find the main one!" I said to Cosmo who nodded and went to the next laser. I looked around and discovered huge cannon, which should be the main weapon. "Time to put this hammer into business," I called out and pulled out my hammer, I swung it above my head and smashed it down. The cannon were destroyed into mini pieces. I looked at Cosmo who was also done with the other 5 facing the Blue Typhoon. "Great job, we should go-!"

"You're not going anywhere ladies!" The leader called out and some Meterex snatched our legs to drag us roughly to the main room. "Make sure you bring back the pink girl, she'll be useful." I thought quickly and hit the Meterex with my hammer, sending them flying. I grabbed Cosmo's hand. The first thing that came to both of our heads; we both ran quickly. We ran passed the main room and were almost out the exit. As exciting as this was, I wouldn't dare to think of what happened if we were captured. We got out the ship and I threw Cosmo in the driver's seat, closing the roof.

"What about you," Cosmo looked at me worriedly; I forced a smile at her.

"I'll be fine, you escape NOW!" I shouted at Cosmo and she started the engine "I will get Sonic to bring you back!"

"NO, THEY WANT SONIC HERE-!" I shouted at her but I was already hit at the back of the head by a Meterex. My vision was blurry but I could still see Cosmo and her setting off to the Blue Typhoon. I smiled softly before blanking out.

Normal POV:

Cosmo hurriedly flew the ship away from the Meterex, having tears in her eyes of what they would do to Amy. _'They could beat her, have their way with her, maybe even...'_ she shook the last thought out of her head. The Meterex won't kill her because they are trying to lure Sonic in. Now she was in a difficult position, to tell the team what happened or to follow Amy's word... She really wanted to save Amy but they might have a bad plan for Sonic... She realised she was back at the Blue Typhoon and landed inside. She quickly climbed out as well as ran to the main deck. She was running to her station until she bumped into someone. She fell on her back plus looking up, seeing Sonic with a serious but frightening face.

"Where were you and where is Amy?" He looked at her like he was trying to see through her but Cosmo was trying her best to stay strong.

"We were in the ship hanger, having a look around for something then she said she forgot something and left me-,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sonic's voiced raised to a high amount, making Cosmo jump right to her feet and put her hands to her face, crying. "I'll ask you one more time... Where did you go and where is Amy Rose?"

"W-we went to the Meterex!" Cosmo chocked out and ran but Sonic grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at him, seeing he had a very pissed off look. "You WHAT,"

"Sonic, have you found Cosmo and Amy?" They heard Tails behind them. They looked back and saw Tails, Chris, Cream and Cheese all running towards Sonic. Sonic step to the side and roughly pulled Cosmo from behind him; telling them that Cosmo was here "Cosmo, where were you?"

Cosmo started to cry again and everyone was worrying about her.

"Amy insisted for me to go with her! We went to the Meterex to destroy their cannons and lasers. We did it but they caught us. Amy saved us and we ran, she threw me on the ship and told me to go. She told me to escape whilst I had the chance and to not tell Sonic as that is who they want. She got caught and I had to escape! They could be doing anything to her!" Cosmo cried onto Tails's shoulder.

"I will bring her back, by myself." Sonic said coldly, which made everyone shiver. He then looked at Cosmo with a cold eye. "As much as I hate you for doing that, thank you for looking out for us... but what you did now means that Amy is in trouble."

"No Sonic, she especially told me to NOT tell you! They have something planned for you and you could-!"

"So you want Amy to die there?!" Sonic gave her a hard cold glare, making her back more into Cream. "Besides, when has Amy said something from stopping me? I am saving her and that's it! Tails, start the cannon." Tails went to his station and prepared for the Sonic cannon. Sonic got himself ready and waited for Tails.

"Sonic cannon GO!" Tails fired Sonic to the Meterex's ship, blasting him right in the walls.

Sonic POV:

I sped through the ship, looking for the main room. Oh god, they could have been doing anything by now! Why is Amy so stubborn, even if it helps us, I wouldn't forgive myself if she is in bad shape. I looked to the side and saw the main room with the leader looking _too _pleased. I quickly sped in there and went into the centre. I was biting my tongue to balance my patience a bit. This leader is going to do some serious talking.

"Ah, Sonic, glad for you to join us, did you want something?" The Meterex said with a smug face, like he was trying to mock my power.

"Where is Amy?" I called to him, moving my eyes to the left and right before I looked back at him.

"Amy? Oh the pink girl, yeah she was a fun toy..." The man trailed with that 'You mad?' face. I instantly narrowed my eyes. He has pulled the trigger, and he is going to regret it...

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH AMY? WHERE IS SHE? GIVE HER TO ME NOW!" I shouted and was at a fighting stance.

He sighed deeply before pressing this green button in front of him. To the left of me, I saw a circular hole open up and a glass cylinder appear from it. I shattered at the sight of what I saw in there.

"Amy!" I ran to the cylinder and looked closer. She looked dead from afar but closer, she looked murdered. Her clothes were ripped on the ground, making her naked (with her red boots and red headband) but with bleeding cuts and scratches. Also bruises around her face and legs. I put my hands to the glass, slowly taking in the appearance she is in. I stopped thinking as I saw her starting to stir and blink her eyes. She looked to my side and abruptly saw me.

"Sonic!" She cried and stood up, but instantly kneeled and cried from the pain in her side. I just stared at her with my heart feeling like it was stabbed may times.

"She's a fighter; we had to hit and beat her for her to shut up. She also had this hammer which was in the way, but I took the hammer away..." I was right; she was in trouble and I wasn't there to help her. I looked back at Amy who looked like she was shivering in fear and sadness.

"Sonic, didn't Cosmo tell you to stay away! Why are you here?" Amy cried through the glass and winced in pain again.

"To save you Amy, I wasn't just going to sit there and let you suffer! Why did you go?" I was pretty pissed but I had to keep my voice as calm as possible. She started to tear up and put her hands to her face. She put her knees up to herself and rocked back and forth. "Amy, I am going to help you..."

"Sonic, I did this so I could destroy the cannon that were going to kill us! I did it on time too! But now they lured you here!" Amy shouted through the glass to me. I felt like a dark energy was forming round me as I was filled with rage and anger but Amy didn't notice me yet. "I was beaten and cut and dragged everywhere. I saved a few hits with my hammer but it wasn't enough-Sonic?" She finally realised that I was different. This dark energy took over me and now I feel like beating this Meterex to death. I was Dark Sonic.

"Oh so you finally stopped talking to your girlfriend? Then she has no use here now..." The Meterex pressed the button and I heard screaming from the side of me. Amy was chocking and looked like she needed air.

He was sucking the air source.

"Stop... it!" I shouted angrily and almost punched him, but this machine was in the way and took the pounding. I looked beside me again to see Amy unconscious and descending to the ground. I looked back at the Meterex.

"Give her BACK!" I growled at him but then he clapped his hands together.

"Then will you help me in this experiment?" His smug face made him the more frightening as he was but I nodded despite the danger. "Ok then, just defeat those two robots behind you..." In 2 seconds, both the robots were down and I sped to where I was standing. I smirked evilly at him as was about to hit him before I heard someone.

"Sonic stop," I recognise the voice. It was Eggman. I looked to him and saw him smile, a general smile. No evil disturbing smile.

"He hurt Amy, and how many cuts she has is how much I will beat him! And she has _a lot _of cuts!"

"But she is alive, and she is suffering from blood loss. Just get out with Amy and tend to her wounds, especially the massive stab on her side." Eggman then looked to the Meterex "You listen here, this was an unfair battle and you will let Amy go, if not then I will allow Sonic to kill you here and now!"

"Fine..." The Meterex sighed of boredom and ascended the cylinder. The glass then disappeared and Amy was all venerable for me to get. I sped straight to her and picked her up. My rage faded a bit but the anger was still there. I nodded at Eggman one more time and ran off. I got to the exit, already seeing Chris there with a ship, beckoning me to come. I jumped into the passenger seat with her in-between my legs and buckled us in. I have got to say, I haven't blushed at her as she is naked... must be a hedgehog's instinct. We flew off to the Blue Typhoon as quickly as we could. I was stroking her long hair whilst rubbing the big stab she had on her side.

"I can't believe they did this to you..." I whispered silently, as if I was talking to her, but obviously Chris heard.

"This isn't your fault, it was theirs, Sonic!" He reassured me, but it made me angrier.

"How dare you say it was their fault and not mine? Yeah it was but if we paid more attention to Cosmo we would know what was on her mind. She was distant to us and only Amy saw that! And she was doing a favour to Cosmo!"

"But she was the one that wanted to have a little fun and roam around the spaceship, and they also got captured. Amy let Cosmo go and let them do whatever they want with her!"

"TO SAVE COSMO," I finally lost it. "SHE ALWYS THINKS ABOUT HER FIRENDS FIRST BEFORE HERSELF, SHE SAVED COSMO! IF SHE WENT WITH HER, THEY BOTH WOULD BE CAPTURED!" I calmed down a bit but still had anger in my voice "Cosmo might have died is she got the same punishment as Amy did..."

Normal POV:

"Look Sonic, I don't know why but you hurt her feelings. When she runs for you, you run away. Your closest friends are Tails, Cream and I and you hate her!"

Sonic went wide-eyed and mouth agape at the seat in front of him. He felt his heart pounding, echoing around him... _Hate her... hate her... hate her..._

"Get me off this ship... get to the Blue Typhoon now!" Sonic was whispering harshly but it made Amy stir. She opened her eyes and saw herself sitting in-between Sonic.

"Sonic?" She whispered quietly and she felt the grip of him soften and saw his face looking at her. She saw him with anger and relief in his eyes. She felt so weak and in so much pain... "You reckless fool... you had to save me..." She barely could keep her eyes open from the pain in her side. Sonic touched it and she cried in pain.

"Amy, what you need to do is stop making Sonic save you!" Chris shouted at the front. Sonic was about to comment on what he said but Amy beat him to it.

"Stop trying to be gay for Sonic, Chris! He isn't gay!" Amy shouted and ignored the pain screaming in her mind. Sonic smirked for such a comeback and gave a deadly glare at Chris.

"Concentrate on you parking than your speaking!" He hissed at him. They were near the Blue Typhoon plus were just going into the ship hanger.

"Just go to sleep, everything will be alright soon, just sleep..." He whispered in her ear and she instantly started snoring lightly. Chris opened the roof and Sonic instantly jumped out with Amy, holding her bridal style.

"Wait Sonic!" Chris called out but was greeted by a stare that anyone would be scared of. Chris saw Sonic staring at him and almost letting him become his dark side. Sonic shook his head and turned to his cobalt blue.

"Well done Chris," Sonic chuckled disturbingly "You're the first human to make me almost turn Dark Sonic. That means that you make me sick. What you said in that ship is telling me you want me to be with you, but I can't!" He looked down at Amy's sleeping form "Not if they hurt my closest friend..." Sonic climbed to the main deck, ignoring the calls of Chris.

Sonic went to the main deck and was about to go to the medical room until everyone surrounded him.

"Amy, what happened to you?" Cream cried and held onto Rouge tightly. She wasn't used to this but stroked Cream's hair. Cheese hugged Amy softly and went back to Cream.

"She's fine, she woke up a few moments ago but I told her to sleep. And if you ask why I'm not blushing from the naked body I'm holding, it's because it is hedgehog's instincts. Any other questions," Sonic looked around to everyone who was shocked. "Didn't think so, Cream and Tails; help me to tend her wounds." And Sonic just walked to the medical room, followed by Cream (and Cheese) and Tails. Chris came up a few minutes later and tried to follow Sonic but someone grabbed his wrist. He looked back and saw Rouge with a serious but angry face. "What did you say to Amy and Sonic when you were in the ship?"

Amy POV:

I feel so dizzy, and my side is killing me but I managed to open my eyes and blink a few times. It was blurry at first but as I got used to the light, my eye-sight was clear. I looked beside me then gasped. I saw Sonic on the bed next to me sleeping however that wasn't what made me gasp. What made me gasp is that Sonic had tears on his face and tear stains on the pillow, so it looked like he was _crying _next to me. I saw his fist bandaged. I tried to sit up but it was too painful to my side. What is going on with my side anyway? I tried to move the covers but my left arm had cuts so I really didn't feel like moving it (you know, just in case it hurts...) I moved my right arm which had lots of bruises and pulled the blanket down. I saw just above my belly-button to my waist that it was bandaged up, like it was a major bleeding. That's right, I was stabbed there and it was agony. And then I remember when I saw Sonic... he had changed into something...

_"Sonic, I did this so I could destroy the cannon that were going to kill us! I did it on time too! But now they lured you here!" _I didn't notice... that he was different...

_"I was beaten and cut and dragged everywhere. I saved a few hits with my hammer but it wasn't enough-Sonic?" _Not until I said I was beaten... he had fully black skin and his spikes were raised. He also had no irises, just pure white eyes... Sonic had never showed him this side before. I also remember the plane... when I called him something...

_"You reckless fool... you had to save me..." _I remember I called him reckless...

_"Amy, what you need to do is stop making Sonic save you!" Chris shouted at the front._ Oh yeah, and Chris shouted at me for being so weak... I only did it to help us...

_"Stop trying to be gay for Sonic, Chris! He isn't gay!" _ I giggled quite loudly, and covered my mouth so I don't wake up Sonic. He deserved that... he was always around Sonic at anytime he could be... I think I heard Sonic shout something but... it doesn't matter. I try to sit up again as the pain subsided from my side. I saw a familiar Chao on my lap and smiled. I stroked Cheese making it do its cute cries in his sleep. I looked at Sonic one more time, to see that he was narrowing his eyebrows and had a frown appearing.

'Must be something to do with Chris and his behaviour' I thought as I stroked Cheese again. 'Now thinking about it... I should stop making Sonic save me and be my hero... he always does it and I feel like a burden on his shoulders... if only I could help myself' Amy then did a dry laugh 'Look at me now, I was beaten and harassed by those Meterex just to save Cosmo, that reminds me, where is Cosmo?' I looked around but only saw Sonic here with me. 'So Sonic carried me here... WAIT A SECOND?' I looked down at myself and as I suspected "I'm naked..."

"Sonic, what was that side you showed me..." I whispered to herself, subsiding the nude I was in. "Could it be the evil you, or is it because I was hurt? I remember Shadow saying something to Sonic when he was going to turn into something else... something that made him angry..."

_Sonic was growling at Eggman, who didn't seem to care that I and Tails were hurt. I was holding Tails as he was unconscious on my lap. I looked up at Sonic who looked as if he was going to kill the guy. But suddenly a light appeared behind him and appeared to be Shadow. Shadow put a hand on Sonic's shoulder._

_"Stop Sonic, do not give into hate! You will do something you will regret!"_

_"But he hurt... my close friends..." Sonic growled as he was coming to his senses. What was this hate that Shadow was talking about?_

_"Shut up Sonic! Do you know what you're even turning into?! You are going to show to your friends what happens if anger controls you?!" Sonic then turned his head to Tails and I. I froze. I was showing signs of fear and pain; getting scared of the anger Sonic had. His face softened and his fur turned to the cobalt blue he was and sped to us. I just let my breath hitch as he was near my face._

_"What's happening?" I said in the tiniest whisper I could do. I wanted to back away but I was already against the wall._

_"No need to be afraid, Ames..." Sonic whispered and tried to touch my cheek but I instantly moved my face to the side – rejecting him._

_"Who are you?" I said in a stronger voice, looking at him with eyes of protection, also squeezing closer to my body, so he doesn't touch him._

_"Amy, it's me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He manages to say, looking at me with hurt eyes. He suddenly pulled me in a hug. He pulled me close but minding that Tails was on my lap. "I'm sorry I scared you, nothing happened, really!"_

_"Ok." I whispered and just let him hug me for a while._

Realising it now, he must be hiding something from Cream, Tails and I as we are the only ones that hasn't seen this side of him. Everyone said that it's nothing but I know it's something...

"Ames?"

I quickly looked beside me and saw Sonic, now fully awake and had happiness in his eyes.

'Did he think I was dead?' I thought to myself and narrowed my eyes at him, taking him by surprise.

"Did you think I was dead?" I asked him, full of anger

"No, I am just happy that you're awake! It has been 10 hours!"

"I was sleeping for 10 hours?!" I gasped and looked at the clock 5:30 am and I looked back at Sonic, who was seriously close to me and had his devious grin on. "Why the hell are you close to me?"

"Can I hug you?" He asked playfully, adding his cocky smile to it.

"If you actually want to, but be gentle if you-," I stopped to find Sonic speed in for a gentle hug. I was trying to return the hug, but something hit me... like a reminder. All I hear in my head is _Look down... look down... _So of course, I look down. And let my whole face turn into a Knuckles colour. Also let I do what any other girl would do... scream.

I was screaming my heart out whilst Sonic instantly let go of me, trying to figure out what was wrong and was wondering how to stop me from screaming, but of course I was going to scream until a girl comes in the room. I was shaking my head, closing my eyes and letting my heart ache from all the screaming, until something went across my mouth. I suddenly stopped and opened my eyes to see that Sonic was heaving and put a hand to my mouth. I closed my mouth and just stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Alright," Sonic began, still trying to get some oxygen to his lungs "Tell me why you are screaming? And if you are going to say 'Because I'm naked' I will murder you!"

I let out a little shriek. How the hell did he work out that I was screaming for that?! And he isn't blushing?! I nodded my head telling him that was the answer, and he just... stared at me. I stared at him back and we were just in a statue. We really didn't want to look away, even if our eyes sting, we didn't want to look away. And of course, out of all things... he laughs. And I just look at him with utter disbelief.

"Sonic, why are you laughing," I ask him, still letting my eyes follow wherever he went.

"Because you were screaming from being naked," He laughed like a mad man, and then stopped. You have got to be kidding me, he just stops. "Why the hell did you go to the Meterex by yourself?!"

_Uh oh_

_Oh Man_

_How the hell am I meant to answer that?_

I just look at him, trembling and trying not to cry. I haven't cried since the incident. Before that I haven't cried in _ages_. I managed to let my words come out, but I was mumbling "Well I, I thought I could help the team...uh and just destroy stuff for... um a little fun you know-?"

"A LITTLE FUN," that's it, I made Sonic angry, but maybe I might see him turn into the dark person again. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A LITTLE FUN?" I made him swear, a good sign. If I just make him angrier...

"I just wanted a laugh, be a hero and help people in need. They _were _quiet and when we went in there, there was this MASSIVE laser cannon that could have destroyed our own ship so I wanted to destroy it. Then unfortunately, we were trying to get out but some Meterex got us and we were getting dragged, I saved both of us and we ran. Then something hit me... yeah it literally hit me in the back of the head whilst I threw Cosmo in the seat. She wanted me to come with her but the Meterex would take both of us and I wanted her to not get you but of course, here you are now..." I looked at him and saw him getting angry.

_'Got ya...' _I thought as a smirk came on my face, but I saw him go soft again...

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath, unfortunately for me; Sonic _hardly ever _gets out of control...

"First of all, thank you for looking out for us, but _never EVER _make us worried. Also, making yourself a sacrifice for your friends? That's the best thing a friend could ever do..." He came close to my face again but with one of those playful looks, like he _knows _something...

"Uh Sonic, what do you know?" I laughed nervously, sweating a bit; from of that heat from his breath... he was that close that if I do a sudden movement, I would instantly kiss him...

"I know that you, Rose," He was whispering and coming closer. My heart was telling me to kiss him but my brain was telling me to move away... uh... let's follow my heart and kiss him. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, but I met nothing, just air. Or if you want to say his carbon dioxide fine by me but I met _nothing! _I open my eyes and saw him with his eyebrows raised suggestively and having that smirk on again... "I know that you were trying to make me angry so I could turn into that dark person again, the one that only you haven't seen..." And he splits from me, checking his hand and looked at me again.

Of course, this cocky hedgehog had to toy with my feelings and emotions... _'Damn you hedgehog, damn you and your cockiness' _I just sat there, I didn't know if I should cry, laugh or even dance to that joke. I am really not sure about him anymore... _'Does he love me? He acts like a HUGE flirt but when I used to be a fan girl, he wanted nothing to do with me...'_

"Ames..."

_I mean, I know Sonic was there for me when I was bait for Metal Sonic, but I couldn't help but have butterflies every time he sees me. It was a slow process even if we saw each other almost everyday... and we just seemed to become friends. Then I turned into that fan girl, where I can't take my eyes off the guy, he was just there looking all handsome, strong, brave, caring. The fan girl led me to get captured all the time with him saving me..._

"Amy...!"

_Maybe if we just hang out for one moment, he would see this different side of me. And this stunt he just pulled of now... does he still think I'm that desperate? I am NOT as desperate as I was then! I think I asked him to marry me so many times before and he rejected me. Come to think of it... this is the longest time he has been with me... or maybe because of his injured hand that somehow got hurt. With the Meterex, he looked so terrified... yet angry... also a glint of happiness._

"Amy, can you hear me?"

_I woke up to find myself on the mini ship with Sonic cuddling me for warmth. I called him reckless when he was actually my hero. How dare Chris tell me that Sonic should stop saving me! But... he had a point... I always get captured it's like I __**want **__Sonic to save me! Maybe if I just stop being with the gang... after we destroy the Meterex... then I might go my own path; run away and become a hero myself, or kill myself..._

"AMY!" I jumped out of my thought and saw an impatient hedgehog looking at me as if I was deaf.

"What is it?" I grumbled. _'I'm angry that I couldn't save myself? This isn't me...' _"Why are you still here? You saved me; you are bandaged up and have two legs, why not walk out the door?" That took him by surprise. I looked into his eyes to see him having the feelings I always feel when I'm rejected... **_hurt._**

"Amy, please tell me that was a joke..." He whispered and put a hand on my face. I turned away, rejecting the hand and was sulking quietly to myself.

"Why? I mean, before we were on this ship, you couldn't stand me. The running was all you could do... oh and don't forget the hiding!" I faked my enthusiasm with so much sarcasm and had this fake smile I always do when I want someone to go. He just stared at me, he was in a trance. Thinking things through, I hope... "You know Sonic, I think when we defeat the Meterex I should just go my own path; so you don't always have to be the hero for me..." I suddenly saw Sonic gasp; he realized what I was talking about... he didn't look happy about it either.

"Amy... what Chris said then... might have ruined the friendship we all have with him." He was growling angrily under his breath "Because... I would always be the hero if you need me..."

"THAT'S THE THING!" I cried out making him jump and abruptly look into my eyes. I let those tears flow; the tears I saved for days and weeks, maybe even _months_! "I DON'T WANT YOU TO ALWAYS BE MY HERO, I FEEL LIKE I'M WEAK, LIKE I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE, A BURDEN ON YOUR SHOULDERS, HEDGEHOG!" I was crying and crying, surprised that Cheese hadn't woken up yet (must be some _awesome _dream he's having). "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOURSELF THINKING THAT PEOPLE ARE RIGHT! WHEN THEY'RE RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING NEGATIVE, IT BRINGS YOU DOWN THOUROUGLY!" I was letting the tears out; making sure Sonic wouldn't miss a bit of pain in her. "YOU KNOW WHY I SAVED COSMO AND NOT BOTH OF US, BECAUSE I ALWAYS WANT TO TRY AND BE THE HERO!" I started to calm down to have a breather. Staring into Sonic's eyes, seeing his shocked emotion, if he even thought about what I have been through, then he would understand... "I just wanted to tell everyone that what I did was to save everyone... but of course, that never happens. I will always end up hurt..."

"But you are our hero, Ames." I jumped from that sudden cut-off Sonic did, he looked as if he was going to cry... "You saved our ship from the cannons AND sacrificed yourself to save Cosmo; I don't even think _Chris _would have the guts to do that! I don't know why he said that to you; those words actually stung me the most. I-I think he was trying to get me a-away from you..." He started to stutter a bit and try to hide the obvious blush coming on his muzzle, of course... "I-I actually wanted to b-be c-closer to you-,"

"Sonic, I swear, you make this a joke and I will _burn you_!" It was an actual threat, as before he was toying with my emotions. But as his cocky self, he shrugs off my threat and chuckles.

"Let's get you changed shall we?" He asked me FINALLY. I really was starting to get uncomfortable. Also, the legs were aching as it had the most cuts there. Sonic had this rich pink tank top with a hoodie and blue shorts. He decided to put on the top as he carefully put my arms through which I eventually put on. "Sorry, I have to put on the panties as well ok?" I nodded slowly, letting my muzzle go a shade of pink. He did put on my underwear and took his time with the shorts and I was all done. "I'm going to lift you up bridal style to your station. When you get there, just tell me if you need help, ok?"

"Ok." I replied and let him carry me to my station. This looked a bit wired as our muzzles turned red, but we can't help but smile at this relationship. So maybe, just _maybe_, I do have my chances with Sonikku...

Normal POV:

Amy and Sonic got out the medical room with red muzzles, but they were too happy to care if any of their friends see it. Well... any but Knuckles see it... As they got to the main deck, everyone turned to stare at the couple walking down (Or if you want to say, one walking and the other one carried bridal style.) It was a pretty cute sight to look at if it was a peaceful scenario, but the only scenario they had was space and chasing the cruel Meterex who almost killed Amy Rose. Suddenly, in the way of the couple, a tearful Cosmo comes to hug Amy, almost hurting her in the process.

"Amy, you're ok! I'm sorry we went there, and that I left you! I'm sorry we had to do all those things! Please forgive me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Cosmo was apologising for little to almost nothing that she did. To be truthful, it was Amy's fault for doing the idea.

"Cosmo," Amy called out softly, making Cosmo shut her mouth and look at Amy's eyes, full of calm and guilt "If you remember, _I _did this idea; not you. So why are you apologising for what I have done?"

"Because, because I left you there with the Meterex, they made you weak Amy, and I can't forgive myself for that!" Amy winced at the word 'weak' it brought her courage down the drain. Might as well sulk in a corner out of everyone's way...

"But she was strong to survive the attacks, Cosmo." Amy looked up and saw Sonic with a determined smile, trying to tell her she was strong. "She saved you so that she can be strong and save you. She always puts her friends first..."

"I know, but I can't help but think that I should be the one to take the hits not her. I should be the one in trouble, not her! It is my fault that she can't even walk without help!"

"That's enough Cosmo." Amy said sternly. She felt so hurt that her friend thought that she was weak. Does everyone else think that too? "I just need to go to my station. I don't forgive you as you did nothing and it was my idea and I certainly don't want you crying over me... please?" Amy did a fake smile at Cosmo, who didn't seem to notice as she nodded and left to go to her station. The couple went to Amy's station with Sonic helping Amy in her seat.

"Look, I know what Cosmo said might have brought down your courage, but think about it..." Sonic stopped his sentence as he was putting Amy's seatbelt in with one hand whilst the other was on the roof of Amy's station "What is your decision in your life to do? And if it is to be a hero, then just stay the way you are. There is nothing wrong about staying the way you are Ames." He closed the roof and sped off to his part.

'That's the thing; if I stay the way I am... you will never love me...' Amy thought sadly, letting a tear fall down to one of her slim thighs. 'Also, using one hand for this, I will help the team. Then I will secretly leave Mobius for 3 years, then come back being strong...'

* * *

**Duskyminer: Yay! Test story 1 is done! To be honest, this is the first time I have done POV in stories so I hope it wasn't so bad. But I will improve for you guys, I PROMISE YOU! Anyway, I hope this was a good story for you and if it wasn't, then I will hunt you down and kill you nice and slow ^_^. But if you are nice then your life will be spared. See you next time! (Now thinking about it, it looks like it SUCKS TT_TT)**


End file.
